Brompton Cocktail
by Tetsu Ya Tetsu
Summary: Dante was suffering. He want to stop. He must. He have to. AU. R&R.


I'm soo terrible! I mean, I have three fics based on Avenged Sevenfold's songs. Well this one is the third, actually. This story is AU. High school maybe? Just read and review please…

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom and Brompton Cocktail…definitely belongs to Avenged Sevenfold. Man…I wish I had both.

_(Out of time)_

_Doc, I'm dying, I'm feeling compromised (feeling compromised)_

_And so dehumanized (and so dehumanized)_

Dante sat on the corner of his room. His body won't stop shaking. His face was pale. He's body was wet by sweat.

_I lost my final fight to disease_

_I feel that this is where it ends_

_I need that shot to enter my vein_

_My Brompton Cocktail blend_

He felt his body grow limp. He need it. Badly. He was addicted. He need to consume it. He looked at the syringe and a few small bottles in his nightstand. His long finger reaching out for those things. His fingers were inches away from the bottles.

_Cause I can't feel my face_

_I won't struggle on_

_In a world so cold_

_In a world so wrong_

"No. No. I have to do it. I must stop!" he muttered as he pulled back his hands. His breathing was uncontrollable. "If I had to die because of holding this needs, I will." he whispered again. His body is still shaking.

_I'm not running away_

_Been fighting this so long (so long)_

_Such a price that we pay_

_We gotta be so strong_

_In a lie…_

Then the door went open. A raven haired girl enters. Her mismatched eyes planted on him. "Dante…are you okay?" she asked. Dante tried to put a smile on his face but he couldn't. "I…I'm fine, Lady. I…just…just need sometime." he coughed a little and smiled. Lady frowned. "No you're not. When would you stop holding?" she asked as she approached him. He stiffened and chuckled. "Till I die, maybe. I don't know." he replied.

_I'm tired, induced euphoria (induced euphoria)_

_To help me move along (help me move along)_

_I wanna meet my maker in peace_

_I want to feel alive again_

_So put that smile back on my face_

_And mix it strong my friend_

He coughed again. "Dante…" he shook his head. "No. I'm still fine. Don't give me any medicine. I'll be fine. I just need to stop using it." Lady sighed. He was stubborn as ever. Even though he was dying, he still have that smile on his pale face.

_Cause I can't feel my face_

_I won't struggle on_

_In a world so cold_

_In a world so wrong_

His breathing was shallow and his body slowly stopped shaking. Lady didn't felt this was right. He had using those drugs for almost two years. It wasn't a short time. And she'd know, if he want to stop, he had put his life on a very high risk. Dante was looking forward to her.

_I'm not running away_

_Been fighting this so long (so long)_

_Such a price that we pay_

_We gotta be so strong_

_And I take my life tonight_

_Cause I have the right to die how I wanna_

_And leave how I arrived, so alive…_

"Lady…" her head snapped at the voice. "Y-yes?" Dante sighed and closed his eyes. "Throw those drugs away. I don't need them. I won't. At least not anymore." her eyes widened. 'He was serious about this.' she thought silently. Dante glanced at her with a smirk on his face. "You'd heard me, didn't you? I'm fine by now." Lady picked the syringe and bottles. 'What's his plan?' she asked herself.

_I believe my sins have been forgiven_

_And I believe my choice will save me from this life_

_Please don't question why_

_My sins have been forgotten_

_I believe I'll find peace in afterlife_

_Please don't question why_

_I left this way_

"Are you sure?" he nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna out for a while to throw this away. Please don't do anything, okay? I'll be back." she pecked him on the lips and left. Dante sighed. "Now it's time for me to end this." he slowly stood up and reached for the knife on the drawer. He took a deep breath and slashed the knife through his wrist, right on his pulse. Blood starts coming out from the wound. He slashed through it once again till it's broken off. He coughed again and found out blood was coming out from his mouth. His vision starts to burn and in a few seconds, he passed away.

_I'm not running away_

_Been fighting this so long (so long)_

_Such a price that we pay_

_We gotta be so strong_

_And I take my life tonight_

_Cause I have the right to die how I wanna_

_And leave how I arrived, so alive…_

_Alive…_

So how is it? Let me know. Read and Review.

Thanks to Avenged Sevenfold for the idea. They're such a great band.


End file.
